


Do Not Resuscitate

by AbbottWarr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Guro, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr
Summary: Woman who loves to be strangled gets an exiting birthday present. But does she get everything she wanted?





	Do Not Resuscitate

Mel woke with a start, roused by the sound of her own painful coughing. She sat up in bed, drawing in painful breaths between coughs. She put her hand to her throat, feeling the swollen bruised skin as she massaged her neck. Pulling her hand away she saw a few flakes of dried blood on it. Looking over at the other side of the bed she saw her boyfriend, Brian, sat up and reading on a tablet. On the bedside table next to him was the garrote they had bought yesterday.

"You-- *cough* You're such a tease. I thought for sure I wasn't waking up this time." she said, pouting at her boyfriend as he idly advanced a page.

"Mmph." He noncommittally responded, not looking up from his book.

"You get such a ferocious look in your eye when you're wringing my neck, one of these days you're gonna kill me by accident, and that wouldn't be nearly as fun! I'm honestly surprised it hasn't happened already, you should probably get around to strangling me the whole way soon." she said, poking him in the side with her foot as she teased him.

Brian put down the tablet, grabbing her foot with one hand and tickling it with the other. Mel shrieked, giggling as she writhed for several seconds before successfully slipping from his grasp and bounding from the bed.

"I'm going to go make some tea, someone gave me an awfully sore throat but was too inconsiderate to follow through on the cure. Do you want any?" Mel asked as she pulled a pair of panties from the floor up over her ass.

"Sure, thanks Babe." Brian replied as he returned to his book.

Mel skipped off to the kitchen to make her tea. It was always so exhilarating when she got to start off her day knowing she had barely survived the previous nights festivities, the marks left on her neck a constant reminder to not only herself but to her friends and colleagues as well. Even so, the thought that these mornings might be numbered, aroused her even more.

Several weeks passed, and the couple had just returned from an extravagant dinner for Mel's birthday. Their waitress had been pretty cute and seemed to think Brian was too. Mel had spent most of the dinner teasing Brian about her, saying things like "It's such a shame you're taken.", "If only there was some easy way to get rid of your bothersome girlfriend you could have had a shot at her.", and "Variety's the spice of life, why keep this old model around when you could try something new?" all while rubbing her bare foot on the crotch of his pants under the table. Mel was a little tipsy as they walked in the door, but she had been careful to not drink too much, wanting her wits about her for the violent birthday sex she anticipated. 

Brian blindfolded her in the entryway, and led her into the bedroom. That afternoon she had been forbidden from entering, and Brian had spent a couple hours in their banging about.

The blindfold was lowered from her face, and Mel looked about the bedroom. Hanging from a new beam over the center of the bed was a suspiciously noose-shaped object, wrapped in wrapping paper. Squealing in excitement Mel rushed to the bed, tearing the paper away before running her hand along the coarse rope. Brian moved to the head of the bed where a loose end of rope was hanging and grabbed onto it.

"Hold tight to that end Mel." he said.

Mel gripped the noose tightly and nodded to her boyfriend. Brian gently pulled the rope down and the noose rose, defying Mel's tight grip. Brian gave his end of the rope a quick tug and gently let the rope feed upwards into the contraption, the noose lowering in turn.

"Nothing on the noose end will change the noose's height, but from this end I can easily raise and lower the noose with just a light touch, weight is a complete non-issue, even if there were three of you in it struggling at once it would still work perfectly fine." Brian explained.

Mel clambered across the bed to her boyfriend, sealing his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. Tongues clashed for several seconds before Mel pulled back breathing heavily.

"I hope you didn't have any other plans for the rest of the evening, because we're testing this thing out right now." Mel said.

"Knew I shouldn't have bought those opera tickets." Brian joked, slapping his forehead, as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Mel hopped off the bed, untying the string holding up her slinky backless dress and letting it pool on the floor at her feet. It seemed she had foregone underwear that evening as she was now nude save for her heels and earrings.

Brian grabbed a length of rope from a night table and pushed Mel face first into the bed before tying her forearms together tightly behind her back. Mel moaned as the rough itchy rope was coiled around her arms and pulled tight, digging into her soft skin.

Brian finished undressing before clambering up onto the bed. He lowered the noose until it was laying flat on the bed then slipped it over Mel's head. He pulled her hair free from the noose before tightening the knot until it fit snugly, not enough to impede breathing, but enough so it wouldn't slip off. He then leaned back against the headboard and slightly spread his legs, semi-hard dick displayed and an expectant look on his face.

Mel smiled and wriggled her way up the bed before taking his dick into her mouth. With her arms bound she had difficulty getting an angle where she could effectively work his dick, but she managed to maneuver her knees beneath her, and that got the job done. She bobbed enthusiastically for several minutes, working her tongue expertly and taking him in deep. It took very little time for him to get fully hard in her mouth, and not much longer for him to start grunting in the way she recognized as meaning he was getting close to blowing. Mel was expecting his salty load to fill her mouth at any second when she was suddenly jerked backwards. She coughed roughly but scrabbling legs quickly found new purchase and was able to breath easy as she knelt.

Brian let go of the rope and slid down the bed, position himself so his hips were in line with Mel's and the noose. He put one hand on her hips, guiding her down onto his hard cock. He fucked her like this for a few minutes, bouncing her hips up and down, the noose still slack enough to not impair her breathing. Next he pulled the noose up a little, just enough that it would choke her at the very bottom of the down strokes. Mel would choke, coughing when the pressure released, breathing in the small gap between cough and the next down stroke. She quickly came like this, strangled cry cut off as she gushed on Brian's cock. Brian didn't let up, raising the noose just a little higher, leaving Mel only able to breath at the height of the up stroke. She had to fight the instinct to cough or she wouldn't have enough time to suck in air.

Brian continued like this until he felt Mel have her second orgasm, her pussy constricting around his cock in the most pleasant of ways as she enjoyed the kind of pleasure she could only experience while deprived of oxygen. Brian pulled the noose even higher, pounding in an out of Mel with a rhythm where she could not breath at all. He would do this for a few minutes at a time, right up until just before Mel's well trained lungs would run out completely, before letting up to let her cough and suck in air. He would only give her enough time for a few desperate breaths before pulling her back down again.

Things continued like this for several cycles, Mel cumming three more times before Brian felt himself getting close. Brian yanked the noose a few inches higher. Mel jolted upwards, knees lifting off the bed. Legs flailed wildly as she tried to get her them beneath her, to stand, to breath, but Brian grabbed her hips and pulled her back down.

Her neck was stretched to its limit and she was well and truly being strangled as Brian pounded in and out of her, racing, trying to finish before she passed out completely. Her eyes were flitting wildly, a delirious expression of pain and ecstasy displayed across her purpling face, her tongue bouncing as it lolled out of her mouth.

Brian pulled down hard on her hips as he began to empty himself into her. He watched her face closely as he came, watched her deranged smile disappear as her face slackened and her eyes unfocused. Brian collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily as he stared fixated at his girlfriend swinging body. He sat their for several minutes as he collected himself, watching her sway. 

He felt himself gradually begin to harden again, and slid back down to enjoy her hanging body one more time before he drifted off to sleep.

Brian gently woke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in the window. He spent a few more minutes admiring his girlfriend's swinging corpse before getting up, starting his day with a quick shower. He threw on a clean pair of boxers before beginning to clean up from the night before. He picked up his tablet and opened a home security app. He navigated to a list of locks and selecting the second of two label "Brian Office" typed in a code and hit enter. 

Next he lowered the noose to the bed before loosening it and slipping it from Mel's head. He ran his hands along the ligature marks on her cool neck, feeling the damage the rope had done. He pulled off her heels and earrings, throwing the heels on the floor and the earrings on her nightstand. Next he picked her body up, walking through the house to his office. With one foot he was able to swing the bookcase he had unlocked earlier away from the secret door. He entered a second code in to a number pad next to the door, which buzzed with a green light and swung inwards. Carrying Mel's corpse Brian descended into his basement lab.

The most prominent feature of the lab was a large cylindrical vat, filled with a translucent green liquid, a body identical to Mel's floating neutrally in the center, a cable connected to the back of it's neck. Brian laid Mel's body on it's side on a bench next to the vat, brushing the hair aside exposing the back of her neck. Next he grabbed a cable with a long sharp needle on it's end and slid it into her neck at an upward angle, sinking it into small machine attached near the brain stem. On a tablet he opened up an app named "Test Application (3) (2)". Perhaps if he ever felt that he had developed this technology to a commercial level he'd have to come up with a real name. He navigated the app for a moment before tapping "Test Connection". An LED near the end of the cable lit up flashing yellow for a few seconds while the screen display "Testing...". Momentarily the light turned green and the screen read "Test Successful". Brian tapped another button labeled "Backup and Transfer", the light turned yellow again and the screen flashed "34:20 remaining".

As he waited Brian walked over to a large fridge, he opened it up and pulled out a tray label "Viable". Here there was a few rows labeled "Un-chipped" and one labeled "Chipped". He grabbed a vial from the row labeled "Chipped" and held it up to a light, examining the small embryo within. Satisfied he inserted the vial into a port on the vat. He checked the transfer, saw over twenty-five minutes left, and left the basement, going to the kitchen and putting a kettle of water on the stove.

He read a book to kill some time. Once that water had boiled he made tea and prepared a tray with two cups, and once he had finished that he returned to the basement. The tablet screen displayed "Transfer Complete". Brian hit a button on the vat and the liquid began to drain the body gently falling to the floor. Once drained the glass rose into the ceiling and Brian stepped over a small lip. He disconnected the cable attached to the body in the vat and it receded into the ceiling as well. Next carried the body over to a chair, the glass lowering behind him and the liquid beginning to refill. Once full the cable descended back into the vat, the embryo from earlier now attached to the end of it.

Brian cut the long hair of the new body to match the style the old one had worn, then with rinsed the body with hose, the cut hair and vat goo disappearing into a drain on the floor. He gently toweled the body dry and began applying makeup and nail polish, he used a cloth to smear the makeup, matching it to how the old body's had looked after an evening of fatal debauchery. Picking up the old body he deposited it in a large compartment in the fridge, later he would recover the chip from its neck to be reused and then dispose of the body. He knew a dim-witted butcher who hadn't seemed to catch on yet that every body he brought looked the same.

He gently picked up the new body, carrying it up the stairs, and out of the basement. He closed the secret bookcase shut behind him with his foot before carrying the body through the house and into the bedroom. Laying it on the bed he grabbed the noose and tightened it around the body's neck, he needed to impart some damage to keep his ruse from being discovered. He had to be careful though, to not let his instincts drive him to do too much damage, that had been a real nuisance in the past. He yanked a few times on the rope, digging it into the skin, he pulled it side to side, trying to make up for real damage with some surface level friction burns. Then he slipped the noose off, and satisfied with the damage he raised the noose up to the ceiling. Now he just had to match the cum he had left dripping from the last bodies cunt. He enjoyed himself but it wasn't really as good a fuck as a dying or barely dead woman.

Brian slumped onto the bed next to the unresponsive body, breathing heavily. Preparations were nearly complete. He moved the body under the sheets as if it was just asleep, retrieved the tea tray from the kitchen, and climbed into bed next to the body. Opening the app on his tablet he clicked a button labeled "Suscitate" before quickly tabbing to his book. He didn't really know if it was a real word, but after a few misclicks he had needed a better name. His first thought had been of the word "Resuscitate", but since the bodies hadn't been previously alive he had settled on dropping the "re". The name amused him, and that was enough for now, and at least it wasn't called "New Button (4)" anymore.

The bodies eye's shot open and it's back arched as it drew in it's first ragged breath. It coughed as it's inexperienced lungs filled for the first time, and it sat up, breasts heaving as it collected itself. The body looked around, looking up at the noose briefly before settling on Brian's face and scowling.

"So how'd you like your birthday?" Brian asked.

"It-- *cough*, It was almost everything I could have wished for." she replied. "Almost. I was so certain I wasn't waking up this time, you hadn't even cum yet when I passed out. I hope you didn't hold back, I *want* to die for your pleasure, not survive by averting it."

"Don't worry, I had my fun, check for yourself." Brian said, gesturing at her covered lower half. Mel pulled back the covers and spread her legs, she inserted a couple fingers into herself pulling them out with a bit of cum dripping between them.

"Your off the hook this time buddy." she said, licking her fingers clean. "But if I keep waking up like this I might start to suspect that you don't actually have any intention of killing me. Maybe one day you'll wake up to a text saying I bought it on my own at some club, and that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying for either of us." she said grumpily, arms crossed beneath her breasts.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You want some tea?" Brian asked offering a cup from the tray.

Mel's eyes lit up and she accepted the cup happily, massaging her throat as she slowly sipped at it.

"I suppose you are good for something, guess I forgive you. Man, who'd believe it? Falling for a guy who can't even bother to kill you right." she said, shaking her head.

Brian leaned in for a brief kiss, leaning back he smiled.

"Love you too, Babe." he said.


End file.
